a new life
by abcg
Summary: A los mellizos jamás les había importado el dinero y mucho menos la distinción en las clases sociales. —Aun pienso que sigo soñando— dijo la jovencita.  —Pues más vale que te vayas despertando, Isabella. —musitó Jasper abriéndole las puertas a la realidad


Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa SM. Esto solo es una historia mía.

* * *

"_**Prefacio"**_

Llovía en Forks, un pequeño pueblito situado al norte de Washington, eso para los tres mil habitantes era ya muy normal, ahí lo extraño era ver como la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de las casitas rara vez al año.

La gran mayoría del lugar estaba cubierto por los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la comunidad. Era en sí un lugar muy bello y unido, pero seguía siendo hogar de jóvenes alocados y con muchas ganas de divertirse.

Este año sería diferente para los mellizos Jasper y Bella, una tímida jovencita con solo diecisiete años; ellos se habían criado en Phoenix, Arizona, donde se han quedo huérfanos de madre el invierno pasado.

Eran ya las siete y treinta cuando el despertador de la mesita de noche de la muy grande habitación de Jasper dejo de sonar después de casi veinte minutos. Algo en la cabeza del rubio, le recordó que hoy era el día en que sus vidas cambiarían; el día que les leerían el testamento de su adinerada madre.

A los mellizos jamás les había importado el dinero y mucho menos la distinción en las clases sociales. A decir verdad, les estresaba el trato diferente que les hacían solo por ser los herederos de una cadena hotelera muy famosa en los Estados Unidos; el montón de entrevistas para la sección de negocios en el New York Times y por si fuera poco, el millón de fotografías para las revistas de moda.

Jasper se levantó de su cama con los parpados aun muy pesados, se talló los ojos estando ya de pie, miró la hora y corrió a encender la luz.

"_¿qué ropa será la adecuada?"—_se preguntaba.

Esta no era una ocasión de a diario, tenía que vestirse de negro y lo sabía. Aunque quisiera, no podía vestirse como un chico normal porque no lo era. Este día ellos eran el centro de las cámaras. Tomó un pantalón de vestir, una camisa negra a botones de manga larga y sus pulidos zapatos.

Bella en su habitación yacía sentada frente a su peinador, con la mirada triste y sus ojos llorosos. Cepillaba con delicadeza su hermosa cabellera. Ella ya estaba vestida, se había puesto el ultimo vestido negro que había comprado y por supuesto que era de diseñador. Un vestido completamente color del carbón, con delgados tirantes que se sujetaban por el desnudo de sus hombros; le llegaba justo encima de la rodilla.

Ambos hermanos salieron de su habitación al mismo tiempo, topándose de frente.

—Aun pienso que sigo soñando— dijo la jovencita.

—Pues más vale que te vayas despertando, Isabella. —musitó Jasper abriéndole las puertas a la realidad.

El rubio le ofreció su mano a la inocente Isabella, lista o no tenía que encarar a los tediosos abogados.

Aun con sus manos entrelazadas, bajaron por las escaleras con la valentía en el rostro. Para tener diecisiete años, los jovencitos se lo habían tomado con calma. Ellos sabían que ese momento algún día llegaría; y vaya que llegó demasiado temprano.

Lauren, la ama de llaves, invito a todos a pasar al estudio. Toda la gente entro y tomo asiento.

Bella suspiro dispuesta a escuchar lo que su madre había planeado para esta situación.

—Buenos días, chicos. —saludó el asistente de su madre.

—De buenos no tienen nada. —amargamente respondió Jasper.

—Buenos días, Tyler—Bella le sonrío aun a pesar de la tristeza que la invadía.

—Este día nos encontramos aquí para hacer cumplir la promesa de la muy respetable señora René. —empezó a hablar el representante de los Swan. —que todos deseamos que descanse en paz.

El abogado saco de un sobre unos papeles escritos a mano con la caligrafía de la difunta.

— Yo, Renee Dwyer, acredito identidad ante el escribano público Tyler Crowley deseando testar en forma ológrafa, declaro:  
Que nacido el día 17, del mes de noviembre de 1968, declaro que poseo los siguientes bienes:

Una casa-habitación, donde resido, con los muebles que la adornan;  
Una cadena hotelera, denominada "Break Palace"  
un auto modelo Aston Martin DB9 del año 2011; un auto modelo Porshce 911 del año 2010  
Que instituyo a mis hijos Isabella Mary Dwyer y Jasper Dwyer únicos y universales herederos;  
En tanto y en cuanto mis dos hijos sean menores y yo falleciere antes de su mayoría de edad le nombre tutor al señor Charlie Swan, de la ciudad de Forks Washington.

Mis dos hijos no podrán hacer uso de la herencia hasta no tener la mayoría de edad.

Ambos chicos se preguntaban quien era ese tal Charlie Swan. Jamás lo habían visto ni escuchado, entonces ¿Por qué su madre había tomado esa decisión? ¿Era él alguien importante en sus vidas?

Cuando toda la gente comenzó a irse ya después de enterarse del dichoso papel, Tyler se acerco a los Dwyer.

—Renee dejó esto también—dijo sacando un sobre blanco de su saco. —me pidió que se los hiciera llegar en privado.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, asimilando las cosas.

—Bueno…debo irme. Los veré mañana para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

—Adiós—dijeron Bella y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

La casa estaba tan sola que se escuchaba el sonido de su respirar. Jamás se habían dado cuenta de los solos que siempre han estado. Podrían tener dinero, fama y amigos, si, falsos amigos, pero nada de eso era de gran importancia. Lo único bueno que tenían era su relación familiar. Los mellizos siempre habían sido muy unidos, como carne y uña, como el agua del mar con la sal. Eran el uno del otro.

Una vez seguros de que Lauren estuviera en su habitación en la planta baja, Bella cerró con llave la biblioteca de la mansión. Jasper abrió con severa lentitud el sobre, quería no romperlo. Sacó el papel con demasiados dobleces y empezó a abrirlo. Ese había sido el minuto más largo de sus vidas.

Bella le arrebató el papel de los dedos y lo hizo apresurada. Empezó a leer y las lagrimas hacían presencia.

— ¿Qué dice? — pregunto un Jasper impaciente.

Bella no podía ni responder.

—Con un demonio, Bella, ¿qué diablos dice esa carta? —maldijo el rubio.

Bella leyó el papel en voz alta con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos color del chocolate.

—_Jasper, Bella, esta carta se las escribo con el fin de que entiendan mi situación sobre su tutor. Debó estar muerta ¿no? —_los ojos de ambos estaban rojos_—Charlie es…su padre. Su padre biológico, estuve casada con el hace casi 18 años. Él jamás supo que es padre de unos maravillosos chicos, pero no se preocupen, hable con él el pasado septiembre; ahora está enterado de su divina existencia. Se muere por conocerlos. Si quieren comunicarse su número esta dentro del libro "pd. Te amo". También les deje unas fotos ahí dentro._

_Sobre lo de la herencia, no quiero que lo malgasten, espero que a la mayoría de edad sean responsables y sepan en cómo invertir el dinero._

_Saben que Phil y yo los amamos, y los cuidaremos siempre desde donde quiera que estemos, no necesitamos estar con ustedes físicamente, saben que siempre estaremos en sus corazones…Bella para de llorar ¿lo estás haciendo? —_Su madre sabía que su querida hija reaccionaria de esa forma al enterarse de todo eso_—Jasper, no te quedes ahí parado y abrázala._

_Los amamos, Phil y Renee._

Bella estaba hecha pedazos por dentro y de tanto llorar había empapado la fina camisa de su hermano.

—Tranquila, hermanita, si estamos juntos todo estará bien ¿entiendes? —Bella decía que si casi en un susurro.

El día pasó sumamente lento. Empacaron sus pertenencias, recordando cuando las obtuvieron por primera vez. De vez en cuando pensaban que tenían una mala pesadilla, pero algo les hacía saber que no era así.

Esa noche los hermanos se durmieron juntos para no tener la sensación de que estaban muy solos. Jasper se acostó en el sofá de piel frente a la pantalla de su habitación y le cedió su cama a la pequeña de Bella.

Bella tenía una pesadilla: corría bajo la lluvia por un bosque, como si de ello dependiera su vida, miraba hacia atrás hasta que cayó, cayó y siguió cayendo. ¿Ese pozo jamás terminaba? Una mano, una muy pálida mano, la sostuvo.

Ella despertó de repente, tenía el cabello húmedo y a su hermano a su derecha tratando de calmarla.

Jasper no logro pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

La noche parecía ser más que eterna, pero cuando el sol, por fin, lograba asomarse, se dieron cuenta que el sufrir había terminado.

Temprano por la mañana el señor Tyler esperaba a los mellizos mientras tomaba un café en el antecomedor de la cocina, Lauren lo entretenía contándole como estuvo el día anterior.

Isabella fue la primera en bajar; tenía su ondulado cabello recogido en una coleta, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un pantalón de mezclilla azulado y una sudadera morada oscura con el número 1978 cosidas por el frente. Sus converse negros no podían faltar. Un suave tono lila estaba debajo de sus hinchados ojos, un par de ojeras, que delataban que no había dormido bien. Se sentó en silencio en la mesa con las maletas ya en la entrada de la casona. Lauren le sirvió un plato con manzanas y melones picados en cuadritos, en un pequeño platito le vertió también yogurt.

—No tengo hambre—dijo llamando la atención de su viejo amigo Tyler.

Así es, Tyler además de trabajar para ellos, se había ganado su sincera amistad.

—Bella, debes comer aunque sea un poco. —reprochó este.

Ella obedeció y encajo el tenedor de plata en el cuadro de manzana más pequeño que encontró.  
—Esa es la Bella que yo conosco—Ty logro sacarle una hermosa sonrisa a la jovencilla de enfrente.

Jazz bajó vestido completamente de negro. Pantalón de mezclilla entubado en color negro, playera negra, sweater negro y por si fuera poco sus tenis deportivos también en negro. En su rostro unos lentes oscuros escondían los orbes verdes de sus hermosos ojos. Su cabello estaba peinado, alocadamente, hacía arriba, formando cortos picos.

Terminaron de desayunar, se despidieron de su ama de llaves y subieron al mercedes de Tyler, quien les llevó oficialmente hasta la puerta del avión de primera clase.

—iré a visitarlos, chicos, no se libraran de mi—arqueó una ceja causando la risa, aun muy triste, de los hermanos.

Iban a un lugar desconocido, con una persona completamente extraña. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscar el libro donde estaban las fotografías.

Ellos sabían que habría gente esperando, con las cámaras, a los devastados Dwyer. Cinco minutos antes de aterrizar se pusieron sus lentes grandes y negros y su gorra, intentando ocultar su identidad.

"_aquí será diferente"_ —pensaba Jasper.

—Aquí comienza una nueva vida—se dijo Bella para si misma.

**

* * *

¿Qué tal mundo? Primero gracias por leer…  
Esta noche me llego la inspiración y me puse a escribir. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado.**

**Pueden darme su opinión en un review si quieren. ****Díganme que merezco, ¿aplausos o tomatazos? **

**¿le sigo?  
byebye... abcg **


End file.
